


Facing The Future

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally leaving Lima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Facing The Future  
> Pairing: Kurt/Puck  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Finally leaving Lima  
> Notes: Written before Beth was named on screen.  
> Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

As Noah crosses the bridge out of Lima he can’t help notice how the sunrise bathes everything in a gorgeous glow. Of course it’s because he’s finally getting away that he can allow himself to acknowledge the beauty.

A few years ago it would have been destination anywhere, so strong was his desire to leave this town. Part of the reason he’s waited is sitting in her car seat happily talking to her teddy. Noah glances at his daughter in the rear-view mirror and feels a surge of joy. She’s so beautiful, this huge responsibility but he’ll do whatever it takes to protect her. Yeah there were long nights and sleep deprivation. There was worry when the crying seemed constant but he did it, got them this far. He really doesn’t understand how his father could ever have left them. Nothing in the world could make him leave Naomi.

The other reason is sitting next to him, curled up as best he can with a blanket tucked under his seatbelt. He’d been as surprised as anyone when Kurt became the one he could rely on most. Kurt did his share of pacing the floor with Naomi when she was teething and took care of her so Noah could get some sleep. He couldn’t have coped without him and when Naomi started calling him Papa Kurt, Noah didn’t correct her because he has been like a second father to her. It was shortly after Naomi’s first birthday that he took a risk and kissed Kurt. It had been weird at first, both of them worried it might wreck their friendship but they got lucky and it only made them closer.

Kurt’s going to college and Noah will work. There’ll be daycare for Naomi. Burt had been a great help and while Noah’s determined to pay back every cent, he agreed to some financial help. Pride won’t feed and clothe his daughter and he’s lucky to have any support at all. His mom was great with parenting advice and although she’s sad to see them go there’ll be visits and plenty of phone calls. They need to make this move, can’t have Kurt sacrifice everything. He smiles as Kurt keeps vetoing his music choices. He’s not naïve enough to think they’ll have it easy but they’ll tackle the future together as a family.


End file.
